Nyamo claims temporary insanity
by phantom.ryder
Summary: Yukari, Nyamo and their old friend Eiko revisit their High school days while getting together that night at the hotel bar. Nyamo's most embarassing secret, Yukari's most deadly weapon. A little YukarixNyamoish. One shot. No OCOOC.


--

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter One

--

It's three days before Valentines day at a Japanese High School. Two third year students sit in class trying to concentrate on the lessons and stop their minds contemplating their romantic futures.

Well, one of them was. The other was asleep.

"Psst Yukari," Whispered the more conscious one of the two, Yukari wake up!"

One of their classmates sitting in the row behind poked Yukari with a pencil.

"Eiko you didn't have to poke her!"

"Actually Minamo I really think I did…"

Nyamo gave her a look and the girl shrugged before she ceased her actions, returning her attention to what was happening at the front of the room.

Nyamo expelled an exasperated sigh.

"Yukari, class is over in a few minutes and it's just going to be so ridiculous if you're still asleep when the next group of students arrive."

Sure enough the class was over inside the next few minutes.

Nyamo and Eiko packed their things before looking over to Yukari's desk.

"What in the hell?" said the future P.E teacher.

Eiko shrugged.

The desk was empty.

The two friends made their way outside the classroom and were greeted by a sleepy voice.

"What the heck took you two so long huh? Next class is about to start and it takes me a few minutes before I can get settled into my next nap…"

"Yukari why do you even bother coming to…" Nyamo started, but ended up trailing off.

Her friends stared at her before following her line of sight.

"Who is that?" asked Yukari with her eyes still half closed.

Eiko shrugged and poked Nyamo.

The usually alert girl just stared, mouth agape at a tall man speaking to their principal.

"Ooh Nyamo, don't tell me you have a thing for the new classical lit teacher?"

Nyamo snapped out of her daze just long enough to be able to cover her cheeks with a light blush.

"Classical lit?" she inquired.

"Yeah, you know one of those classes you fail all the time?" Yukari stated offhandedly.

"I do not fail all the time!"

"Geez Yukari why do you always have to rub it in?" said Eiko trying to prevent a battle between her friends.

"Eiko she has to spoken to about these things." Yukari said with a smirk. "You'd better be careful Nyamo, at this rate you're in line to become this school's next P.E teacher!" she finished with a laugh.

"Yukari she can become what ever she wants. Now come on you two, we're going to be late."

With a last look at the new teacher, Nyamo followed her two friends to their next classroom hoping that class was going to pass without incident.

--

At lunchtime the three girls were seated up on the roof, one of their favourite eating spots.

It was Yukari's idea to sit up there the first time, she said the light breeze would help soothe her as she slept.

The other two just rolled their eyes and followed. Neither wanted to hit Yukari's anger switch.

"So you two," began Eiko. "Got any lucky guys you're planning on sending love letters for Valentines?"

"Pfft guys? What am I old? I'm not looking for any guys." Said Yukari, a little confused as to why her friend would ask such an unnecessary question.

Nyamo just turned red.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Eiko. "I think our Nyamo here has someone in mind." She said as she elbowed her friend who oddly enough, looked as if she was shrinking.

"You what?!" asked Yukari, convinced that Nyamo just wanted to confirm her own stupidity.

"That's it Nyamo. It's over. You're gonna be a P.E teacher all right. What do you need to send some stupid guy some stupid love letter for?"

"I don't know… maybe it would be nice to have someone."

"Who someone? How someone?" asked Yukari thinking that she had better nip this little idea in the bud before something drastic happened.

"I think you totally should write something for this special guy!" said Eiko. "Can I help?"

Yukari glared.

"Actually I've already written a little something…" said Nyamo.

"Really?" asked Eiko, who was getting excited at the thought.

"Ugh, is this some sort of stupid dream? What the heck did I eat last night?" Yukari mumbled. "I think I need to lay down… even if this is a dream."

Nyamo wordlessly pulled out a small piece of paper from her bag, turned even more red than she had previously been at the start of the conversation and offered it to Eiko.

Yukari of course, because she was Yukari intercepted it at the first opportunity.

"Yukari!" squealed Nyamo. 'Don't read it don't read it!' she thought furiously.

"Yukari don't read it, it's private," said Eiko.

"Hmm, I think I'll read it because it's private," Yukari proclaimed.

"I wish I was dead," said Nyamo.

"Oh Nyamo don't be so quick to throw your life away. You're very important to me you know." Insisted Yukari, stifling a yawn before opening the piece of paper.

"Really Yukari?" asked Nyamo, blush on at full force.

Eiko raised an eyebrow and hid a smile.

"Of course," said Yukari. "Besides you're…" She started, glancing at the love letter.

"You're just someone special to me. It feels like I've known you all my life, even though that isn't the case, I think I'd be glad to know you for the rest of it…" trailing off, Yukari looked thoughtful.

Eiko looked as if tears were about to flow from her eyes.

"Yukari, that is just so beautiful. I had no idea you were that in love with Nyamo…"

"Idiot Eiko!" said the Nyamo in question. "I wrote that!"

Eiko looked confused before reverting back to her teary eyed self.

"Nyamo… so you're in love with Yukari too? This is just all so romantic!"

"Yukari just give me that!" said the now rather irate Nyamo.

Yukari wordlessly handed her the piece of paper.

"You guys are just so, just so infuriating sometimes!" Nyamo said ripping it into pieces.

The other two remained wordless for a moment.

"You ok now Nyamo?" asked Yukari. "I didn't really mean to upset you."

Nyamo sighed.

'Wow, that was a serious mood swing,' thought Eiko. 'Even for Yukari…'

She remained silent sensing the two were having a bit of a moment.

"It's ok," Nyamo replied. "That guy wasn't really my type anyway."

"Oh?," asked Yukari with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah." Confirmed her friend. "I have way better taste than that."

"Well thank God is all I have to say." Yukari replied.

Eiko cleared her throat and tried not to grin too much for fear of looking like a fool.

"We should really go now you guys, I take it we are still going to class?"

Yukari hit her on the back.

"Well duh, desks are one my most comfortable sleeping areas you know." Yukari said matter-of-factly. "Let's go Nyamo." She added before walking off.

"Uh, coming." Nyamo said hurrying to stuff her lunch box back in her bag and running off after her friends.

Nobody saw the envelope that fell Nyamo's bag. And nobody saw the 'For: Mr. Kimura' written on it.

--

At a hotel bar 

"Hey you guys? Do either of you remember that one Valentines day in high school when Minamo wrote that love letter?" asked Eiko. "Who exactly was that for anyway?"

Nyamo the present day P.E teacher turned a pale shade of white.

Yukari took a large gulp of her drink.

"Eiko, Eiko, Eiko," she started. "I don't think you really want to know."

Nyamo mumbled something under her breath that neither of the other two heard. 'I really, really wish I didn't know.'

--

AN: I know it's not too hilarious but anyway, I'll hope someone enjoyed the read. Reviews please XD, they are greatly appreciated.

--


End file.
